


Chapstick

by tekowrites



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Kink, M/M, chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy applies a new brand of Chapstick, Billy hates what it does to him, but even more, what new habits he discovers because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapstick

“T.. I said no ung. Please stop…” Billy’s complains dissolved into a stream of noise that did nothing but encourage Teddy further.

Teddy squeezed his ass more, pushing the cheeks apart to taste him further, Billy’s body pushing back when he kissed, then sucked the little red opening. Billy tried once again to announce his displeasure when Teddy started to tongue fuck him into silence.

His sweat soaked thighs were trembling with the effort of holding back the impending orgasm and their position in the air, sheet sliding right from under him.

Teddy’s wet tongue leaving him made a minor pop sound, and Teddy ran it down Billy’s left cheek, all the way to his inner knee, while Teddy’s left thumb pushed into the slicked hole, testing and stretching his walls.

“Still want me to stop?”

“Ted no, that’s not what  _aah_ , no no don’t!”

Seconds later, Teddy was at his back, pushing, an arm wrapped around his midsection to keep him from sliding right off the bed. Billy’s fingers had twisted the sheets into a maze of lines, turning almost as white as the sheets were. Teddy’s other hand closed over his, and the sounds of grunting and pushing and the unmistakable sound of flesh meeting flesh filled the room. Until they both came, Teddy giving him a hand with getting off as they both got closer to the edge and spilled all over the bed.

Billy finally fell on the bed, his knees resting from the pressure on his back, and toppled Teddy into a similar position. Teddy kissed his face, then asked him in a teasing voice, why he’d been resisting.

“It’s not the rimming.”

“Uh huh, then what is it?”

Billy squirmed a little, already wanting go off to the bathroom and deal with the feeling. “It’s your strawberry chapstick.”

Teddy frowned at him.

“It’s a hassle to wash off.”

“But you need to wash the lube out anyways.” Teddy pointed out, really getting lost now.

“No,  _no_. I stopped letting you buy the lube because you always get something that wasn’t water-soluble. It’s a pain my already pleasantly abused ass can’t take.”

“You’re complaining that when I rim you, my strawberry flavored chapstick gets on your ass?”

“Pretty much.”

“Why do you have to be a drama queen about this?” Then, his lips twitching he added, “What’s wrong with a bit of balm on a crack?” Billy flung the pillow right into his face.

Billy went to take a shower, and kept ignoring the need to wash the little space between his ass cheeks. It wasn’t so much that it took a while for it to wash away, nor that his ass kept smelling like he’d been fuck by fruit; it was that constant touching he kept doing. He hadn’t noticed it much before, because he kept cleaning on the inside, rather than the outside, just how sensitive his skin around the red, wrinkled opening was.

The first time Teddy had rimmed him after he’d applied some on his lips, Billy had only tried to scrub it away like he usually did. But whatever brand Teddy had switched to, the coating was as thick as beeswax. Billy scratched it away, just to see if it had formed a layer, and gasped at the sensation. There had been a sweet burn where he’d scratched, and he’d scratched at it again, that time though his nail had caught on his slightly puffed hole and Billy had almost screamed.

He’d bit down on his fist, trying in vain to hold his voice back, and thankful that he’d declined Teddy’s invitation that time to take a shower together.

He couldn’t stop, rubbing furiously on the strip of skin down there, it was like an insatiable itch, the more he had rubbed at it the more it had itched. Billy had denied himself the scratching, and made sure his nails were out of the way as he rubbed his skin raw, and then noticed too late that he was going to explode at any moment then.

He remembered pulling his fist away from his mouth, to tug on his length, the two fingers he’d managed to slip in a minute later, triggered his release. He’d panted, forehead on the cool tiles of the bathroom.

Now he was in the same position again, trying hard not think about it, not to give in to the guilty pleasure. It wasn’t exactly  _guilty_. It possibly..alright  _positively_  was kinky and he wondered why he might feel ashamed of it.

So what if he liked a bit of burn that walked a fine line between pain and pleasure? That didn’t say anything about him, right? Right.

Billy almost laughed when he remembered how he thought this problem would go away with the use of magic. He always cracked up trying to  _say_  the words, let alone  _hearing_ them clear and loud for the spell to work. There was nothing like chanting to yourself in an audible tone of voice that you wanted your butt cleaned.

He’d managed to keep this under wraps due to a full body healing spell. Otherwise he couldn’t explain to Teddy that fact that he somehow had a permanent rash where it most counted without being hauled over to a doctor. Or worse, a specialist who’d know exactly why Billy kept squirming in his seat.

There was a knock on the door. Billy stilled. Teddy’s voice coming over from the side.

“Are you okay in here?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s an awful lot of cleaning you’re doing.”

_Not really_  Billy wanted to respond, he was stuck on the choice of whether he should start or not and the dilemma of whether he  _would_  start and his fingers would stray. Sometimes he found that his body had a mind of its own when it came to these things.

Teddy must have taken his apparent silence to be a sign of him being angry, and then said exasperated, “It’s not like I jammed the entire stick inside, how bad could it be?”

Unfortunate choice of words, because the itch was bad, and now it was getting worse because every little bit of moisture was drying out. Billy unconsciously shifted his legs together. Teddy wouldn’t judge him, right? Sure, he’d tease him forever about it, but Teddy wasn’t going to consider it something too big, give it a name and dump him over it, would he?

Teddy knocked again.

He clasped his hands together, the need to touch and scrub away the residue of the chapstick and lube becoming a bit of a priority now. He had to make a decision and he had to give an answer.

He asked Teddy to come in.

 

Weeks later, Billy would discover that it had been the right decision for a number of reasons. Then he’d discover it was a really bad decision for one, namely the confession session with Teddy, where his boyfriend had told him about This his own kinks.

He cupped his package, whether in horror or protection he didn’t quite know. One thing for sure though, he’ll never be able to look at Teddy’s piercings the same way ever again.


End file.
